Two Pink Lines
by xminaxx
Summary: It is human nature to plan, to prepare. However, from time to time, all the preparation means nothing when your world shifts in a matter of minutes. [AU - Bleach]


This was the second morning now – she had awoken before him, thrown off the covers and booked it to the bathroom. She didn't need to go into the details of what happened in the early morning hours of that Tuesday morning as Gin laid sprawled on the futon in their bedroom and she hung her head in the toilet bowl.

"It was bad sushi." She whispered to herself as long slender digits curled around from behind, sweeping the long strawberry blond strands of hair off her neck and shoulders on the opposite side. '_Just like it was bad ramen yesterday. We need to stop eating so late. That's it. I'm eating too late and then going to bed.'_ She nodded to no one, convincing herself yet again that this was nothing.

Pushing herself up from the floor, lowering the seat of the toilet before flushing she moved to stand in front of the vanity, opening the medicine cabinet she reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste, only to find the completely squeezed out – empty, curled up tube sitting there instead. _'Gin.'_

He had the horrible habit of using the last of something and never – never ever – throwing the carton of milk, tube of toothpaste, cereal box away. Squatting down to get to the cabinets under the sink she threw open both doors, bottles of shampoos, conditioner, cleaning products were stacked away, piled up and organized. She knew there was an extra tube of toothpaste in here; she had recently picked one up at the store. Cloud blue hues scanned over everything, slender digits reaching out and pushing a package of toilet paper out of the way to see behind it that was when her eyes landed on the pink box. Her heart skipped a beat, it was the toothpaste that she was looking for but slender digits grasped the box in a furry. _Tampons. _

'_Today is what….Tuesday…the 16__th__? That means…I'm over a week late. How didn't I notice? How could I forget!?'_ "Get a hold of yourself Ran." She stated out loud placing the box on the counter top as she stood up. Fingers drummed on the counter top_, _"It's easy, I was sick a couple weeks ago. That throws you off. I'm on birth control…I remembered to take my pills most…of the time." The realization of the situation was starting to dawn on her when a 'rap' 'rap' 'rap' followed by "Ran-chan?" drifted into the bathroom.

_Gin was up._

"Yeah! One second – just…finishing up."S_crew the toothpaste._ She tossed back mouthwash swishing it around in her mouth before spitting. She grabbed her hair brush and shoved the tampons back under the sink closing the two doors with her hip. She moved over and threw open the bathroom door to see a still half asleep Gin running a hand through his silvery locks. She stood there brushing her own long locks out as he began to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Since when 're ya an early riser Ran-chan?" He questioned, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on her cheek as he moved around her to the sink. He didn't know about yesterday, she had taken care of it and returned to their bed, pretending to be asleep till he began to stir.

"I had to go to the bathroom. Figured I might as well get up." She laughed gently as she watched him open the medicine cabinet only to realize there was no toothpaste. Even with her **standing right there** he didn't bother tossing the old tube out. Instead he kneeled down and followed her exact movements to open the cabinets and searching for the extra tube. In her alarm she had tossed the tampons in a half hazard motion under the sink. With his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth he plucked the box out wiggling it in the air above his head.

"Say no more." He said putting them back in their correct space before finding the tube of toothpaste. They had lived together since they were younger and even to this day Gin wanted nothing to do with her 'feminine issues.' He wouldn't even buy her tampons when he'd go to the store and ask if she 'needed anything.' So it unnerved her to no end at the thought of explaining to Gin that she might be pregnant. It was better to know for certain than to go through everything only to find out she was wrong.

"Haha…I don't get why you're so squeamish." She said with a nervous chuckle. He merely glanced at her out of the corner of those baby blue hues as he went about brushing her teeth.

"So anyways…since I'm up – I was going to go make a coffee run. What do you want?" She needed a reason to get out of the apartment and to a drug store. Thankfully, he had to leave for work sooner than she did – that meant she could get back here, pee on the damn stick and know for certain by tonight – but still – how to break the news to him.

They had discussed kids before, they had discussed marriage. Both had agreed that children were in their future but not yet. Gin wanted to become partner first in the law firm he worked at and she knew she wanted to be married and settled first before there was a pitter patter of little Gins and Rans running around.

He turned, perking a silvery brow at her before turning to spit. "Same 'ol order." He stated as she gave a nod and turned to leave the bathroom. She moved to the closet to quickly pull on a pair of pants and throw on a shirt. She couldn't exactly walk into a drug store and the coffee shop in her bra and panties now could she?

"Be back in a bit!" She called, snatching at her purse before she darted out the door. She knew that he was figuring something was up, she never acted like this and Gin was the one person who knew every single one of her idiosyncrasies down to a science. It was also his job to be able to read people, know when they were lying. Perhaps that was why he was the youngest up and comer in the law firm.

A sigh passed over her lips as she left the apartment complex and walked the block and a half to the corner convenience store. It was basically deserted at this moment in time except for the orange haired teenager who stood behind the counter, drumming his fingers and waiting for his shift to be over. She wished it was a girl behind the counter rather than the boy. Yet as she set the box down, he merely gave her a small genuine smile and rung her up. '_That's a surprise,'_ she thought to herself as she gave him the money and snatched the box, shoving it into her purse. It would be easier than carrying around a plastic bag that Gin would surely see – and hear. Making a quick bolt to the coffee shop she returned with the package and the two drinks in hand.

Slipping inside the apartment she could hear the shower running – this was perfect timing. She paced the kitchen and living room for a moment sipping heavily on her coffee, knowing that it would run right through her. The nerves were beginning to eat away at her as she read and reread the instructions on the box. She had planned to wait till tonight when he got home but at this point she didn't think she'd make it through the day knowing or not knowing. She just had to know then and now. That's when it hit her. She made a bolt for the guest bathroom and took care of it.

Those were the longest three minutes of her life as she stood at the counter, the stupid stick turned upside down because she couldn't bear to watch the little lines – or line – turn up. "Just be one – one stupid little pink line." She whispered. She heard the water stop just as the second hand passed the twelve and the three minutes were up.

"Ran-chan?"

She heard him call from the living room.

"Ran – where ya at?" She heard bare feet against the hardwood of the hallway as he must have considered checking the other bathroom when she was nowhere else in the apartment. The door knob jiggled but she had locked it when she had entered. He knocked – now he was growing worried.

"Rangiku. What's wrong?" He never used her full name unless he was extremely upset or worried. "Rangiku open the door!"

She did. She stood silently, the pregnancy test in her hands as she stared up at him. He hadn't noticed yet, he was too busy looking at her, optics imploring one another before slowly they lowered to what she was holding. He may not have liked 'feminine' issues but he knew a pregnancy test when he saw one.

"—What do two lines mean?" He finally said at length as he reached out slowly brushing a few stay strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"—Gin, we're going to have a baby." The words slipped from her lips as if she was placing a coffee order – not telling her long term boyfriend that their world was about to be flipped upside down.

"Ya sure?" He sounded calm but she could see it in his eyes that he was already thinking, planning, and calculating it all out.

"Pretty sure. I've late. I've thrown up twice now in the morning – I'm pregnant Gin." She had been calm, but now nerves and emotions were starting to get to her. Her voice trembled as she spoke as she pressed herself against him, tears threatening on her lashes.

"—Than I guess this may be a horrible time to tell ya – I made partner." She could hear the amusement in his voice, the way his arms tightened around her protectively. "Oh that and tonight's dinner plans was when I was gonna propose."

"Damn it Gin!" She screamed but his lips came crushing down on hers silencing her in a deep and passionate kiss. "—I love you." She muttered against his lips.

"I love you too Ran-chan," Came his reply.

_Things happen for a reason and from time to time – all the card fall into place just sometimes not in the order that one expects._


End file.
